


Fandral and his Merry Men

by Leni_licious



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fandral POV, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Loki might be too young for this, M/M, Pre-Thor (2011), Robin Hood AU, Robin Hood References, but there isn't anything too bad in here, campfire tales, rated mature to be on the safe side, we are either friends or lovers or neither
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni_licious/pseuds/Leni_licious
Summary: THERE IS NO WRITING IN THIS JUST POSTING NOW SO A03 WON'T DELETE MY DRAFT I'LL CHANGE THIS SUMMARY WHEN I ACTUALLY FINISH THE CHAPTERS AND START POSTING THEM
Relationships: Fandral & Hogun & Sif & Thor & Volstagg, Fandral/Loki (Marvel), Loki & Sif (Marvel), Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki & Warriors Three (Marvel)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Fandral and his Merry Men

How do I save this as a draft?

I figured it out.


End file.
